Der siebte Prime
by Lady Megatron
Summary: Es geht um das Leben der 7 Urprimes. Ihre Character, ihr Leben und ihren Fall, als der Hass sich zwischen sie wirft, und sie alle ins Verderben stürzt.
1. Prolog

Hauptpersonen: Die 7 Urprimes, Hauptsächlich Lifebreath  
>Zeitpunkt: Lange vor den Filmen. Diese ff spielt zur Zeit von den ersten Primes, der großen Sieben.<p>

Copyright: Transformers gehört mir nicht, sondern Hasbro. Alle Charactere sind nur geliehen.  
>Da über die Urprimes nur sehr wenig bekannt ist, habe ich mir lediglich erlaubt, sie auszubauen, und ihre Geschichte so aufzuschreiben, wie ich mir denke, dass es passiert sein könnte.<br>Anmerkung: Diese Story basiert nur auf den Filmen von Michael Bay. Ich habe keine dazugehörigen Comics oder Bücher gelesen, deswegen berücksichtige ich auch ihren Inhalt nicht.

Der Weltraum. Unendliche Weiten ohne Anfang und ohne Ende.  
>Mein Bewusstsein ist alt wie Zeit und Raum, aber selbst ich habe niemals alle Galaxien gesehen, die es zu sehen gibt. Zu viele an der Zahl sind sie, zu weit entfernt voneinander...<br>Doch zum Glück existiere ich nur noch in der Unendlichkeit. Nur noch meine Seele und mein Geist eilen durch Zeit und Raum, mein Körper ist längst verloren und unbrauchbar.  
>Ich verlor ihn aus eigenem Willen, nicht aus Zwang. Mein eigener Spark führte mich in den Untergang, und willig gab ich mich dem Ende hin. Es war ein notwendiges Opfer, welches ich zu geben bereit war.<br>Und das habe ich nun davon. Nichts, absolut gar nichts. Hier, zwischen Ewigkeit und Endlichkeit, weile ich, und dennoch bin ich nicht mehr.  
>Ich existiere, und zugleich tue ich es nicht. Mein Körper ist zerschmettert und vernichtet, und jeder, der mir wichtig ist oder zumindest war, hat mich im Stich gelassen. Hier nützt mir keine körperliche Kraft und keine tastbare Macht. Reichtum und Ruhm sind hier wertlos.<br>Während meine Brüder in die Matrix aufgenommen wurden, bin ich dazu verdammt, weder zu leben noch ganz tot zu sein.  
>Ob es dafür einen Grund gab? Ich glaube nein. Es war einfach mein Schicksal, hier zu bleiben, zwischen Leben und Tod.<br>Und nichts ist schlimmer als zu sehen, wie das Unheil sich entwickelt, und trotzdem nichts dagegen tun zu können.  
>Ich sehe dich, Bruder. Auch, wenn du es nicht weißt. ICH weiß es, und nur das zählt. Du denkst, du kannst diesen Kampf gewinnen, aber da irrst du dich. Du wirst verlieren. Oder viel eher: du hast schon längst verloren. Du hast bereits verloren, als du all das hier begonnen hast. Du hast versagt, ehe du diesen Krieg entfacht hast. Mich und unsere anderen Brüder hast du getötet.<br>Aber meinen Sohn wirst du nicht mehr töten. Er ist der letzte der Primes, der Weiterführer unserer Kultur und unseres Gedankengutes. Du wirst ihn niemals besiegen. Er ist genauso intelligent wie sein Vater, und genauso mächtig. Auch wenn er es jetzt noch nicht weiß: eines Tages wird er dich töten, und alle Deinesgleichen unterjochen.  
>Du hast über mich gelacht, als du mich besiegt hast. Aber jetzt lache ich über dich.<br>Glaube ruhig an den Tag bei Nacht, wenn es dich glücklich macht, Bruder! Spinne dir hirnrissige Luftschlösser über Macht, Ruhm und Ehre!  
>All das wird dir niemals gehören. Du bist kein Prime mehr. Du hast diesen Titel verloren, als du begonnen hast, gegen uns aufzubegehren und deine hinterhältigen Pläne zu schmieden.<br>Aber für dich gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Du hast alle Brücken der Freundschaft, der Liebe und der Kameradschaft hinter dir zerschlagen. Du hast geplündert und gemordet, und das ohne Rücksicht auf die Gefühle der Anderen.  
>Ich will dich leiden sehen. Und ich weiß, mein Sohn wird mir zu diesem Genuss verhelfen.<br>Auch wenn ich nun völlig hilflos bin, und dich nicht einmal berühren kann, um dir zu zeigen, was ich über dein Verhalten denke, und dir nicht einmal ins Gesicht sagen kann, was ich empfinde, muss ich wohl warten, bis mein Sohn alt genug ist, um dies für mich zu tun.  
>Und so warte ich, hier, zwischen Zeit und Raum. Warte auf die Rache, die ich mir nicht selber beschaffen kann.<br>Warte, als ob das einen Sinn hätte. Es kann noch Jahrtausende dauern. Aber ich habe ja zum Glück Zeit, mein Bruder. So viel Zeit.  
>Als ob wir Primes Zeit und Raum nicht schon längst zu ignorieren gelernt hätten.<br>Du bist mein Bruder, Fallen, ob ich es will oder nicht. Man sucht sich seine Geschwister bekanntlich nicht aus. Und ich war immerzu der Letzte, der sich beschwert hätte.  
>Und so beschwere ich mich auch jetzt nicht.<br>Mein Sohn. Auch wenn du mich nicht sehen kannst, bin ich bei dir. Ich weiß, du wirst schaffen, was ich nicht zu vollbringen vermochte.  
>Optimus, mein Junge. Räche mich!<p>

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
>AN: So, das ist das erste Kapitel...recht kurz, aber das nächste wird länger, versprochen!


	2. Faszinierende Mikroorganismen

„Faszinierend!", murmelte Golden Glow leise und starrte gebannt durch das Mikroskop.  
>„Atemberaubend!", hauchte Skylink ebenfalls fasziniert.<br>Die beiden Primes starrten mit wachsamen Optics durch zwei Okulare auf das, was da auf dem stark durchleuchteten Objekttisch des Mikroskops lag.  
>„Was...was ist es?", fragte Diamond atemlos.<br>„Es scheint eine Art mikroskopisch kleines organisches Lebewesen zu sein!", meinte Powershot leise.  
>Die vier Urprimes standen angespannt um die Mikroskope herum. Dieser Planet, auf dem sie vor kurzem gelandet waren, steckte wahrlich voller Wunder. Schon alleine die Lebewesen, die hier wohnten, waren einzigartig.<br>Obwohl die Mission der Primes eine völlig andere war als das Erforschen der Lebensformen auf diesem Planeten, so sickerte doch immer wieder etwas von ihrer unbändigen Neugierde und Freude an jeder neuen Entdeckung durch.  
>Sie alle sieben waren fasziniert davon, was für seltsame Lebensformen es in den Sonnensystemen gab, die sie durchkreuzten, um mit Hilfe ihrer Maschine und der Matrix der Führerschaft die Sonnen zu zerstören und Energon zu ernten.<br>Und so war selbst das Finden eines winzigen Einzellers ihrer Meinung nach eine großartige Entdeckung. Die Primes waren keine Krieger oder Arbeiter, sie waren die Führer ihrer Rasse, deren Eigenbezeichnung „Transformer" lautete.  
>Zurzeit befanden sich fünf Primes auf der Reise, um das Energon zu ernten, und zwei Primes waren auf ihrem Heimatplaneten Cybertron zurückgeblieben, um das Volk zu führen und zu bewachen.<br>De Entdeckung dieser Einzeller brachte zwei wichtige Erkenntnisse mit sich: einerseits liebten die Primes wie schon erwähnt alles Leben, andererseits bedeutete das, dass sie das Energon der Sonne dieses Systems nicht ernten können würden. Denn da sie alles Leben achteten, hatten sie sich entschlossen, niemals ein Sonnensystem mit Leben zu zerstören, auch wenn es noch so winzig war. Denn aus solchen kleinen Einzellern konnte sich erwiesenermaßen hoch intelligentes Leben entwickeln. Und eine solche Lebensform auch nur im Keim zu ersticken, war in ihren Optics ein Verbrechen.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis alle vier Primes sich an diesen neuen Entdeckungen sattgesehen hatten. Wie wundervoll es doch war, zu erkennen, dass sie nicht völlig alleine in dieser Galaxie waren! Jedes Leben war kostbar, und auch der Einzeller, der unter ihrem Mikroskop gelandet war, würde wieder sorgfältig in seinem natürlichen Lebensraum ausgesetzt werden.  
>Doch kaum hatten die Brüder es geschafft, sich von dem faszinierenden Anblick loszureißen, als ihnen auch schon auffiel, dass jemand fehlte.<br>„Bei Primus, wo ist er schon wieder? Immer wenn man ihn braucht, ist er nicht da, und wenn man ihn ruft, stellt er sich taub! Warum mußten wir ihn eigentlich mitnehmen? Er hätte genauso gut auf Cybertron bei Highforce und Bluestar bleiben können!", knurrte Powershot ungeduldig.  
>Diamond, welcher gerade damit beschäftigt war, das Mikroskop einzupacken, zuckte mit den Schultern.<br>„Du weißt genau, dass die Zwei ihn auch nicht haben wollten. Er hätte ihnen nur Ärger bereitet. Und er gehört trotz allem zu uns, vergiss das nicht! Er ist unser Bruder, und dagegen können wir nichts tun. Wir haben uns den kleinen Tollpatsch nicht ausgesucht, aber er ist noch jung und hat noch viel zu lernen. Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass er eines Tages ganz zu uns gehören wird. Bestimmt wird er irgendwann genauso mächtig und klug sein wie wir...", versuchte Diamond seinen kleinen Bruder in Schutz zu nehmen.  
>Skylink, welcher gerade mit seiner Aufgabe, den Einzeller wieder an den Fundort zurückzubringen, schnaubte verächtlich.<br>„Das ist doch lächerlich! Er ist völlig prozessorlos! Er ist ängstlich, dumm und verträumt! Nie ist er mit seinen Gedanken dort, wo sie benötigt werden! Immer träumt er vor sich hin...so wird das nie etwas! Sieh es doch endlich ein, Diamond, er wird nie zu uns gehören! Und trotzdem, hier auf diesem Planeten können wir ihn auch nicht lassen. Golden Glow, such du bitte das kleine Ärgernis! Ich habe keine Lust, auch nur nach ihm zu rufen!"  
>„Nun gut, suche ihn, Bruder. Aber wenn wir ihn nicht finden, können wir ja auch einfach ohne ihn weiterfliegen...vielleicht kratzt er ja ab, bis wir wieder zurückkommen!", hauchte Powershot sehnsüchtig, worauf er einen wütenden Blick von Golden Glow erntete, der der Älteste von ihnen auf dieser Reise war.<br>„Hört auf, so über ihn zu reden! Diamond hat recht, er gehört zu uns dazu! Er ist ein Teil von uns, und daran kann niemand etwas ändern! Ich weiß, er ist noch wirklich sehr tollpatschig, aber er wird lernen! Davon bin ich überzeugt. Und ja, ich gehe ihn suchen. Und ohne ihn verlassen wir diesen Planeten nicht, dass das klar ist!"

Lifebreath hüpfte freudig hin und her. Dazu summte er eine leise Melodie, die er auf Cybertron aufgeschnappt hatte.  
>Der jüngste der Primes verschwendete keinerlei Gedanken daran, wie verärgert seine Brüder über sein Verschwinden waren. Er konnte sie sowieso nie zufriedenstellen, egal was er tat. Und so kam es, dass er sich bereits seit einigen Äonen nicht einmal mehr Mühe gab, es zu versuchen. Er hatte längst gelernt, dass er es seinem Brüdern nicht recht machen konnte, und so hatte er sich bei der ersten Gelegenheit aus dem Staub gemacht, um den neuen Planeten auf eigene Faust zu erkunden.<br>Das anstarren eines einzigen Mikroorganismus reizte ihn nicht sonderlich. Er mochte größere Lebewesen viel mehr. Für solche winzigen, ohne Mikroskop gar nicht sichtbaren Geschöpfe hatte er nur wenig übrig.  
>Lifebreath wollte die Geschöpfe mit seinen bloßen Optics wahrnehmen können, um etwas mit ihnen anfangen zu können. Er war es auch gewesen, der sich als Erster auf dem Planeten Korph mit den seltsamen, grünen Lebewesen angefreundet hatte, die dort lebten. Er vermißte seine Freunde dort fast ein wenig...aber als Prime hatte er gewisse Pflichten, dessen war er sich trotz allem bewußt.<br>Aber warum sollte er nie Spaß haben dürfen? Außerdem trieb ihn sein Bewegungsdrang so oder so dazu, sich ein wenig Freiraum zum Laufen und Herumtollen zu suchen. Mehr als dass er ein paar Mikroorganismen zertrat, konnte ihm hier sowieso nicht passieren.  
>Mit seinen knapp 20 Äonen war er mit Abstand der jüngste unter den Primes. Alle seine sechs Brüder waren viel älter, der nächste in der Altersfolge war Skylink mit knapp 29 Äonen.<br>Aber das störte Lifebreath kein bißchen. Was sollte es ihn interessieren, wie alt er war? Das war doch völlig unwichtig! Hauptsache, er selbst war zufrieden mit seiner Position, und das war er. Zumindest hier und jetzt. Doch die Realität holte ihn meistens sehr schnell aus seiner heilen Traumwelt, in der er der Mächtigste unter seinen Brüdern war, und die Freiheit hatte, zu tun und zu lassen was er wollte. Und auch diesmal wurde seine Tagträumerei radikal gestört.

„Lifebreath! Lifebreath, was bei Primus` mächtigem Gedankengut machst du denn schon wieder hier, hm? Du sollst doch in unserer Nähe bleiben, Bruder! Komm, wir müssen zurück zu unseren restlichen Brüdern. Sie warten schon ungeduldig auf dich!", rief Golden Glow ihm zu.  
>Lifebreath drehte sich erschrocken um und sah hinter sich seinen Bruder stehen, der ihn freundlich anlächelte. Diamond und Golden Glow waren die einzigen Primes, die etwas für ihren Jüngsten übrig zu haben schienen.<br>„Ja, ich komme, Bruder. Ich finde es nur so schön hier...es ist so ruhig und weit! Keine Grenzen, an die ich mich halten muß, unendliche Weiten...", erwiderte Lifebreath gedankenversunken. Einige Augenblicke starrte er noch auf die Weite des Planeten, der von einer weiten, kargen Landschaft geprägt war. Nur ein kleines Rinnsal gluckerte mühselig zu den Füßen des jungen Bots dahin. Bald würde auch diese Lebensquelle versickern, und das Schicksal würde seinen Lauf nehmen; das Leben auf diesem Planeten würde aussterben.  
>Die Primes würden eines Tages hierher zurückkehren, und dann würde es kein Leben hier mehr geben, welches sie daran hindern konnte, das Energon dieser Sonne zu ernten.<br>Mit einem leisen Seufzen wandte der junge Prime sich um und folgte seinem großen Bruder zurück zu den anderen Primes, welche ihm giftige Blicke zuwarfen, als sie ihn erblickten. Bestimmt hätten sie einiges zu sagen gehabt, doch wenn Golden in der Nähe war, wagte es keiner von ihnen, sich an dem Jüngsten zu vergreifen. Doch es war schon oft vorgekommen, dass Lifebreath von seinen Brüdern geschlagen worden war. Vielleicht hatte eben das ihn so sturköpfig und unwillig gemacht; egal was er tat, das Ergebnis war so oder so immer falsch.  
>Doch jetzt, unter den wachsamen Optics von Golden, hatte er sowieso nichts zu befürchten. Er warf seinen anderen Brüdern im Vorbeigehen einen gehässigen Blick zu. Sie waren alle Feiglinge. Kaum war Golden Glow dabei, trauten sie sich nicht mehr, ihn anzurühren. Solange er nicht allein war, spielten sie auf brav. Was für Feiglinge!<br>Lifebreath verachtete sie, genauso wie sie ihn verachteten.

„So, Zeit zum Aufbruch, Brüder! Auf zu neuen Erntegebieten! Vergesst nicht, die Mägen unseres Volkes knurren! Und es ist unsere Aufgabe, das zu ändern! Also los!", rief Diamond freudig.  
>Die Energonerntemaschine war transportbereit. Und wieder einmal verließen die Primes unverrichteter Dinge ein Sonnnensystem. Wie oft das in letzter Zeit schon vorgekommen war...<p> 


	3. Eine Kreatur aus den Schatten

Neues Sonnensystem, neues Glück. Die Primes hatten längst aufgehört, die verschiedenen Systeme mitzuzählen. Es gab fast überall Leben. Es wurde immer schwieriger, erntbares Energon zu finden.  
>Auch die Primes selbst wurden immer müder und kraftloser. Ihre Nerven lagen blank und ihre Körper knurrten vor Sehnsucht nach etwas Energon. Und das neue Sonnensystem in dem sie landeten, machte ihre Lage nicht gerade angenehmer. Hier lagen alle Planeten extrem nahe an der Sonne, oder sehr weit weg von dem glühenden Zentrum.<br>Und das war einerseits gut und andererseits sehr schlecht: durch ihren geschwächten Zustand war es ihnen so gut wie unmöglich, entweder der extremen Hitze oder den gewaltigen Minusgraden standzuhalten. Und die zweite Seite der Medaillie war, dass hier kein Leben existieren konnte. Ein völlig leeres, lebloses Sonnensystem also.  
>„Wir können das unmöglich riskieren! Wenn wir das tun, könnte das unser Tod sein!", knurrte Skylink mürrisch. Der Hunger machte ihn noch unausstehlicher, als er sonst auch schon war.<br>„Wir könnten Lifebreath losschicken! Der hat von uns allen noch am meisten Kraft!", schnurrte Powershot genüsslich. Das entsprach sogar der Wahrheit: jeder der Primes bekam pro Tag gleich viel Energon. Diese begrenzte Menge reichte gerade, um genug Kraft zum weiterleben zu haben, doch niemals, um satt zu werden. Nur für den jüngsten der Primes reichte es, um satt zu werden.  
>„Hohlprozessor! Er würde die Maschine niemals aufstellen können! Das bedarf einer Kraft, über die er nicht verfügt! Keiner von uns kann die Maschine selber in Betrieb nehmen, und das wisst ihr! Wir werden weiterreisen müssen...", erwiederte Golden Glow traurig.<br>Und so setzten sie ihre Reise fort. Die unendlichen Weiten der Galaxie warteten bereits auf sie. Falls sie Glück hatten, würden sie heute noch ein Sonnensystem finden, in dem kein Leben existierte.

Sie hatten kein Glück. Ihre Fähigkeiten erlaubten es ihnen, mit Mühe und Not zwei Systeme pro Tag zu durchqueren (in der Zeitrechnung der Transformer-für Menschen wären in dieser Zeit Monate, wenn nicht Jahre vergangen), doch auch im nächsten hatten sie kein Glück. Hier gab es Leben; und zwar großes solches. Es war völlig unübersehbar, dass die Primes auch hier nichts abzuernten hatten. Riesige, undefinierbare Geschöpfe hausten hier: riesige, breite Tiere mit dichtem Fell und golden schimmernden Augen. Ihr Fell glänzte in allen Regenbogenfarben, und sie reichten den Primes ungefähr bis ans Knie. Relativ große Lebewesen also.  
>Und obwohl die Führer Cybertrons normalerweise jede Art von Leben faszinierend fanden, so schafften sie es trotzdem nicht, an diesen Geschöpfen Gefallen zu finden. Sie waren einfach völlig übermüdet. Immerhin konnten diese Tiere ihnen nicht gefährlich werden, dazu waren sie dann doch zu klein.<br>Während seine vier Brüder sich nah zu einander hinlegten, um den Stasis zu genießen, legte Lifebreath sich weiter weg zu Boden. Er genoss die Einsamkeit einfach. Nur ganz selten sehnte er sich danach, wirklich zu ihnen dazuzugehören. Aber wie gesagt nur sehr selten.  
>Es dauerte nicht lange, und alle fünf Transformer ruhten in tiefem Stasis. Ihr Energieverbrauch sank aufs Minimum hinunter und das Glimmern in ihren Optics erstarb.<br>Auch die Tiere hatten sich scheinbar bereits zur Ruhe gelgt, denn es war totenstill geworden.

Das Geschöpf schlich sich heran. Die Augen glommen wie zwei rote Laternen, und die langen Klauen bohrten sich in den weichen, moosigen Boden. Das riesige Tier schnüffelte in der Luft. Es zuckte verwirrt zusammen, als ein völlig neuer Duft seine Sinne benebelte. Das Wesen knurrte leise und sog abermals den fremden Geruch ein. Mit allen seinen Sinnen suchte es nach den Opfern des heutigen Raubzuges. Dieser neue Duft konnte etwas Essbares bedeuten...  
>Lautlos schlich es dem Geruch nach, bis es schließlich die Lichtung erreichte, auf der die fünf Primes friedlich schlummerten. Neugierig schlich der Vierbeiner sich an den kleinsten unter den merkwürdigen Geschöpfen an, der weiter weg vom Rest der Gruppe döste. Angst war diesem Geschöpf unbekannt; hier auf diesem Planeten hatte es Nichts und Niemanden zu fürchten. Mit seiner feuchten Schnauze stieß es Lifebreath an. Wie hart diese Oberfläche war! Verwirrt versuchte das Lebewesen, den Prime zu beißen, doch erstaunlicherweise war dieses fremde Geschöpf, welches da so friedlich schlummerte, viel zu hart für die mächtigen Kiefer des Ungetüms.<br>Lifebreath zuckte im Stasis und grummelte ungehalten vor sich hin. „Bruder, leg dich wieder in Stasis! Es ist noch viel zu früh zum aufstehen. Lass mich noch ein wenig ruhen..."  
>Und mit diesen Worten wechselte der jüngste Prime die Seite, drehte sich mit dem Gesicht weg von dem Störefried und sank gleich darauf wieder in den tiefen Ruhezustand.<br>Das ging dem Geschöpf nun doch zu weit. Diese merkwürdigen Geschöpfe waren fast so groß wie es selbst! Es hatte noch nie Futterkonkurrenz auf seinem Planeten gehabt! Aber obwohl es nur ein Tier war, verstand das Wesen, dass er diese fremde Rasse loswerden musste! Mit einem wütenden Knurren beugte es sich hinunter, holte mit den Zähnen aus und biss zu.

Mit einem erschrockenen Schrei schoss Lifebreath in die Höhe, als sich der gigantische Kiefer um seinen Hals legte und die dolchartigen Zähne seine Leitungen aufrissen. Die Bestie jedoch ließ den Prime nicht los, ganz im Gegenteil; sie schlug ihre Zähne noch tiefer in den schutzlosen Hals. Lifebreath zappelte wie am Spieß, doch dadurch bohrten sich die Waffen des Angreifers nur noch tiefer in seine Leitungen. Der Prime sah bunte Lichter vor seinen Optics tanzen, als er verzweifelt mit den Händen rang, um den Feind zu erfassen. Lifebreath war sich plötzlich sicher, dass er sterben würde. Egal was ihn da so fest im Kiefer hatte, es war viel zu stark für ihn. Und seine Brüder schienen immer noch im tiefsten Stasis zu liegen. Er startete einen weiteren Versuch, mit einem Schrei auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, doch er brachte keinen Laut heraus. Immer tiefer drangen die Zähne seines Gegenübers, bis es plötzlich einen knacksenden Laut gab, und Lifebreaths Bewusstsein erlosch. Der junge Prime erschlaffte, und seine Optics erloschen.  
>Das Geschöpf bemerkte diese Veränderung sofort, und ließ sein erstes Opfer mit einem zufriedenen Laut los. Lifebreath fiel lautlos zu Boden. Langsam sickerte blaues Energon aus der gigantischen Bissspur an seiner Kehle und benetzte den Boden.<br>Mit einem zufriedenen Knurren ließ das riesige Tier endgültig von ihm ab und schlich sich zu den anderen Primes hinüber. Es kauerte sich zusammen, setzte zum Sprung an, und-hielt plötzlich Inne.  
>Seine roten Augen begegneten den Blicken von zwei saphirblauen, strahlenden Optics. Das plötzliche Erwachen von Powershot kam völlig überraschend für das Monstrum. So viel zum Überraschungseffekt. Jetzt half nur noch der Angriff. Das Ungeheuer sprang auf den Prime zu, doch anders als sein kleiner Bruder hatte Powershot bereits einiges an Erfahrung im Kampf. Gemenisam hatten die sechs älteren Führer vor langer Zeit einmal einen Aufstand der Sklaven niedergeschlagen, und hatten dabei so manchen hinterhältigen Meuchelmord überlebt.<br>In dem selben Augenblick, in dem die Kreatur sprang, rollte sich der Prime geschickt zur Seite, und stieß dabei einen warnenden Schrei aus.  
>Augenblicklich erwachten die drei restlichen Führer und schreckten hoch. Zum Unglück lag direkt hinter Powershot sein Bruder Diamond. Und so landete das Ungetüm nicht auf Powershot, sondern eben auf dessen Bruder. Der schrie schmerzlich auf, als das riesige Geschöpf sich auf ihn stürzte und seine Klauen zwischen den eisernen Platten vergrub. Es langte sofort mit seinen Zähnen nach der Kehle des Transformers, welcher das einzig Mögliche tat: ohne zu zögern warf er sich rücklings zu Boden, sodass sein Angreifer unter ihm begraben wurde.<br>„Was bei Primus...!", brüllte Golden Glow, der sich inzwischen aufgerappelt hatte. Ohne zu zögern zog er seine Waffe und zielte damit auf den wirren Haufen, in dem man Freund nicht von Feind unterscheiden konnte.  
>„Golden, nicht! Du wirst Diamond erwischen!", brüllte Powershot entsetzt, als er begriff, was sein Bruder vorhatte.<br>„Halt still, Bruder!", brüllte Golden Glow Diamond zu. Dieser reagierte nur langsam. Seine sowieso schon abgeschwächten Kräfte ließen ihn langsam endgültig im Stich. Mit einem erschöpften Stöhnen ließ er sich nach vorne plumpsen, sodass der Feind auf seinem Rücken sichtbar wurde. Golden legte an, zielte genau und drückte dann eiskalt ab. Der Schuss hallte über den Planeten.  
>Noch ein Schuss. Noch einer und dann noch einer. Der Schädel des Geschöpfes wurde im wahrsten Sinne des Worters zerfetzt.<p>

„Verdammt noch mal, was bei Primus war das?", keuchte Skylink entsetzt. Diamond lag einige Augenblicke lang reglos da, ehe er sich mühsam aufrichtete und den riesigen Kadaver von sich hinunterrollte.  
>„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber dieser Planet scheint nicht sicher zu sein!", murmelte Golden und betrachtete das tote Geschöpf eingehend. Es hatte vier lange, muskulöse Beine, die in jeweils vier langen, scharfen Klauen endeten. Die schlaffen Lefzen offenbarten das gewaltige Gebiss des zotteligen Geschöpfes, von welchem Energon tropfte. Seltsam...Diamond war zwar von den Klauen des Wesens übel zugerichtet worden, wie Golden Glow aus den Opticwinkeln zu erkennen glaubte, aber die Kreatur hatte ihn kaum mit den Zähnen bearbeitet... und ansonsten ging es doch allen gut!<br>Außer...  
>„Lifebreath!", rief der Prime erschrocken und riss sich von dem Anblick der getöteten Bestie los. Wo war sein jüngster Bruder?<br>Auch die anderen Primes hoben suchend die Köpfe. Da entdeckten sie ihn. Dort hinten auf dem Boden lag er. Sein Energon durchtränkte den Boden, und seine Optics waren erloschen.  
>„Nein! Beim AllSpark, bitte nicht! Das darf nicht sein...alles außer das...", flüsterte der Älteste und eilte mit raschen, federnden Schritten zu seinem jüngsten Bruder hinüber und ließ sich neben ihm zu Boden sinken. Fast zärtlich strich er ihm über die Wange. Sie war ganz kühl.<p> 


End file.
